Various types of exercise apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a weighted exercise apparatus including a substantially cylindrical handle having a back end, a front end, a threaded opening disposed within the front end, a back portion, a front portion attached to the back portion, a lip disposed between the back portion and the front portion, and a gripping member disposed on the back end. What has been further needed is at least one rubberized weighted ball having a continuous cylindrical aperture medially disposed through a diameter of the at least one weighted ball. Lastly, what has been needed is for the front portion of the handle to be removably disposed through the aperture of the at least one weighted ball and for a wing screw having a wingspan greater than a diameter of the aperture to selectively threadably engage the threaded opening of the handle when the front portion of the handle is disposed through the aperture. The weighted exercise apparatus thus blends the concepts of both hammer training and tire training, without the need for large or awkwardly sized equipment. By swinging the apparatus and varying the weight of the at least one weighted ball, a user can reap even greater muscular strength training benefits than with hammer and tire training, since the user will have greater variation in strength training exercises and greater flexibility in the amount of space required for the exercises.